Pé na Porta, Soco na Cara
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: As pessoas costumam dizer que estou sempre com a cara emburrada, que sou anti-social, que não dou valor aos meus amigos... Mas francamente, ser o único são dentro daquele grupo é uma tarefa muito árdua! Ikki's POV


_**Fanfic escrita para o "FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 55 - Socos_

_Música: Pé na Porta, Soco na Cara – Matanza_

**-**

As pessoas costumam dizer que estou sempre com a cara emburrada, que sou anti-social, que não dou valor aos meus amigos... Mas francamente, ser o único são dentro daquele grupo é uma tarefa muito árdua!

_Pra quem já viu_

_Não passa de um imbecil_

_Não tem ninguém_

_Com quem esteja de bem_

Isso não é devido ao treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Eu sempre disse umas verdades pra quem merecia. Um exemplo disso é o Tatsume. Eu sempre disse que se ele continuasse puxando o saco do Kido nunca ia subir na vida... Longos seis anos e onde o cara 'tá? Carregando as compras da Saori! Falei pro Shiryu procurar um oculista... Não foi. Adivinha só? Cego de novo!

_Não te peço consideração_

_Ou você tem ou não_

_Antes havia mais gente ao redor_

_Hoje é cada vez mais só_

Conseqüentemente, como NINGUÉM acredita em mim, eu sou chamado de isolado, de lobo solitário... Então eu parei de dar conselhos e comecei a aparecer raramente. O incrível é que todo mundo me diz que eu fico muito afastado, sumo sem dar notícias, que eu devia voltar a morar na mansão...

_E toda paciência um dia chega ao fim_

_Inevitavelmente isso termina assim_

Em consideração ao Shun (e pra extravasar um pouco também) eu apareço nas lutas. Um Golpe Fantasma num cavaleiro de prata metido a esperto, um Ave Fênix na fuça de outro safado... Porque eu simplesmente cansei de tentar algum diálogo com esses caras!

_Uh, na cara!_

_Reto que arrebenta o nariz_

_Essa noite vai dormir feliz_

_Pé na porta e soco na cara!_

Agora, eu fico muito nervoso quando eu estou na minha, descansando e vem gente que eu nem conheço me aborrecer. Não se pode mais ficar sentado em um vulcão sem que ninguém te perturbe?! E eu não faço idéia de quem é esse tal de Shaka, quanto mais esses pobres coitados dos discípulos dele! Não conseguiram vaga em escola de samba e vieram me perturbar...

_Achou por bem_

_Acabar com o dia de alguém_

_Então, sendo assim_

_Tinha de escolher justo a mim_

O cara mais próximo de Deus, cavaleiro de Virgem, blá blá blá... Não tenho nada a ver se o cara é padre e fez voto de castidade. O que eu não admito é se meter a engraçadinho e me paralisar durante a luta! Ter que agüentar esse Shiva recitando sobre quão poderoso o mestre deles é, o tal de Ávora (que me lembra muito a Roberta Close, diga-se de passagem) explicar que ser iluminado é o mestre Shaka... Oras, como se eu tivesse tempo – e vontade – pra ficar ouvindo essa ladainha!

_Conta o que eu não tenho, diz o que eu não posso_

_O que é meu é meu, o que é seu é nosso_

_Qualquer infeliz tem mais o que fazer_

_Só você não parece ter_

Assim que eu tive uma chance mandei os dois pra conversar com o verdadeiro deus... no Submundo, lógico! E Shaka ia junto, mas obviamente ele tem contatos do outro lado. Ou é extremamente chato, eu voto na segunda opção.

_E eu não tenho nada mais a lhe dizer_

_O papo com você agora tem que ser_

Depois a Saori foi seqüestrada (De novo!! Isso porque eu disse que ela devia contratar seguranças!) e teve toda aquela história de ir pro Mundo Submarino. E eu detesto maresia... Já estava de mau humor quando apareceu o tal de Kasa, se passando por Shun. Depois de enganar o Seiya, Hyoga e até o próprio Shun ele achou que EU fosse cair no mesmo truque... Caramba, será que nenhum vilão assistiu os episódios em que aparece a famosa frase _"Um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um cavaleiro"_?!

_Uh, na cara!_

_Reto que arrebenta o nariz_

_Essa noite eu vou dormir feliz_

_Pé na porta e soco na cara!_

Na cara, no estômago, na virilha... Bati tanto no maldito que nem vi onde acertei... E depois de resgatarmos Atena, voltarmos para a superfície e passarmos uns cinco dias descansando, adivinhem o que aconteceu? Saori foi seqüestrada... Mais uma vez... Dessa vez Shun foi possuído por Hades e eu tive que bancar o Exorcista! Não antes de acertar o tal Aiacos, porque, de praxe, tem sempre alguém querendo me impedir de fazer alguma coisa...

Eu não sou violento, só incompreendido... E quem duvidar...

_Uh, na cara!_

_**

* * *

**__Olá! 'Cá estou com mais uma de Cavaleiros/_

_Agradeço ao Zieg por me dar a dica de fazer uma songfic com essa música! E por sugerir o Ikki como personagem principal! E por betá-la! E por agüentar todos os apelidos e as implicâncias! ;D _

_**Zieg, amo você!! \o/ **_

_Beijos,_

_K-chan LP_


End file.
